world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121013-Beau-Jossik
07:35 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:35 -- 07:35 CA: Jossik... 07:35 CA: You there?... 07:35 GG: guh jegus whαt the fuck 07:35 GG: why -s my screen so br-ght 07:36 GG: one sec gottα dαrken my screen 07:36 CA: Oh hohohoh... 07:36 GG: ok bαck 07:36 GG: whαt do you wαnt 07:36 CA: soooomeone has a hang over... 07:36 CA: but that's irrelevant... 07:36 GG: thαnks 07:36 CA: You are friends with Kikate yes?... 07:36 GG: yeαh 07:37 GG: - th-nk - tαlked to h-m before - pαssed out 07:37 GG: he wαs freαk-n out 07:37 CA: I CAN'T imagine why... 07:37 GG: quαdrαnt sh-t, - th-nk 07:37 GG: cαnt remember detα-ls 07:37 CA: I probably can... 07:37 CA: Ya see... 07:37 GG: cαnt remember much of αnyth-n, αctuαlly 07:38 CA: I think Kikate might be red for two people... 07:38 GG: r-ght sh-t 07:38 GG: ser-αd αnd kαte 07:40 GG: - cαnt remember whαt - told h-m to do... 07:40 GG: hopefully not someth-n stup-d 07:40 CA: Yeah see, I thought you could try and help... 07:40 CA: but it seems you've gone from stone cold drunk, to hungover... 07:40 GG: yeαh - pαssed out αfter tαlk-n to k-kαte 07:41 GG: αnd now -'m αwαke 07:41 GG: guh 07:41 CA: what did I tell you?... 07:41 GG: - dont remember 07:42 GG: wα-t, d-d - tαlk to you wh-le - wαs drunk? 07:42 CA: HINT: It was that you'd get a killer hangover... 07:42 CA: and yes you did... 07:42 GG: oh yαy... 07:42 GG: (( wait scratch that )) 07:42 GG: oh deαr... 07:43 CA: yeah it was a poor sight to behold... 07:43 GG: oh, jegus 07:43 GG: oh gog d-d - 07:43 GG: yup, - d-d 07:43 GG: fuuuuuuuuck 07:43 CA: what did you do?... 07:43 GG: - drunktexted null 07:44 CA: Ouch... 07:44 CA: That's gotta hurt... 07:44 GG: -t wαsnt αs bαd αs -t couldve been 07:44 CA: good... 07:44 GG: but - d-d end the conversαt-on w-th <3, so THAT'S gonnα mαke th-ngs αwkwαrd 07:45 CA: oooh hiney... 07:45 CA: hiney honey bunny... 07:45 CA: you fucked up... 07:45 GG: guh, - know 07:45 CA: you never want to get a drunk text that ends with a <3... 07:46 GG: fuuuuck meeee 07:46 CA: no thanks... 07:46 GG: you know whαt - meαnt 07:46 CA: did I? or was it not impliied well enough... 07:47 CA: I am of course, just fucking with you... 07:47 GG: - know 07:47 CA: Anyway, try and give Kikate some sober advice... 07:48 CA: hey Kikate, Ki*Kate*... 07:48 GG: mαybe lαter 07:48 CA: KitKat... 07:48 CA: hehe... 07:48 CA: Maybe I'll tease her about that... 07:48 GG: αre we the best heroes or whαt 07:48 CA: The very best like no one ever was... 07:48 GG: to busy w-th quαdrαnt bullsh-t to αccompl-sh αnyth-ng 07:49 CA: Gonna leave now... 07:49 CA: Toodles ^.^ ... 07:49 GG: ok, bye 07:49 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:49 --